The present invention is directed to battery systems.
Battery systems in recent years have been used in more and more applications. For a long time, car batteries were primarily used to start vehicles and/or supply electricity to various electronics of the vehicles, not used to power the drivetrain. With advent of new battery technologies, more and more vehicles now utilize battery systems as a traction power source. Most batteries have their operating temperature ranges wherein their performance is highest. For example, many high-energy density batteries do not function at low temperatures, and become unsafe or quickly degrade at high temperatures. Thus, it is important to provide thermal management for batteries, especially for automotive applications.
Unfortunately, conventional battery systems and their thermal management systems thereof have been inadequate. Therefore, it is desirable to have new and improved battery systems and methods thereof.